Roses
by sevenofmine
Summary: Tony is happy. So happy as he never has been before in his life. He has a beautiful woman, his NCIS partner, and a beautiful daughter, Kelly. Just read. And review.
1. Twilight

It was early spring and the flowers started to receive their colours again. The birds already started to gather again in the city and began to sing. The grass wasn't white because of the frost anymore and the trees were getting greener and even light pink. The blossoms opened their leaves and no single leaf was falling to the ground anymore and the trees weren't bare anymore, there was life coming again in the nature. It was warmer than the days before, the temperature rose to numbers starting with a 'two' which meant that the flora and fauna were ready for summer.

Tony walked through the living nature, he felt so awesome. He had never spent a second for the wonderful environment he was wandering through but now he even stopped in front of the flower to smell the roses. He inhaled the flavour and picked the rose up. He was going to give it to her. He knew she liked roses. He walked through the park and didn't think about the work or the dangers. He only thought about her. Her beautifulness. Her strength. Her loveliness. And their common child. Their first child, only one week old. He would have never guessed that he had been able to produce something that beautiful. She reminded him so much on his wife. They both were the most beautiful women Tony has ever had the luck to win in his life. She was the greatest gift he has ever received from his wife, he could never stop to think about them.

He looked up to the sun and felt the smell of the nature. She also smelled like roses. He liked it so much, her flavour of roses and vanilla. Her dark brown hair. He just loved her and he felt so lucky. He didn't know how he all of sudden started to feel differently. After the wedding, together with all his friends, even Gibbs had been there, down there at the beach in Mexico. She had also been surprised that he was so romantic. The wedding and especially the birth of his child has changed him so much. He was more responsible, he was a father. Something he had wished for ages.

He walked on and listened to the tweeting birds. He had never listened to them before he had fallen in love with her. He left the green park and entered the grey city. But it didn't matter to him. He still had the green image of the trees and the nature in front of his eyes. He walked to their home, it was not far away and he liked to walk through the warm city. It was unnatural that Washington had so kind temperatures and he liked the idea of a warm summer, the first summer their child was going to experience.

He searched for his key while he walked to the front door. He stood in front of it and last time turned around to see the astonishing blue sky with those light and white clouds. He saw a bird flying. He wished he could fly, too. He didn't even notice how funny his thoughts actually were. This love had changed him so completely although he still was Tony DiNozzo. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

'Honey, I'm back' he shouted cheerfully. He didn't get a response. Perhaps she's upstairs, he thought.

'Honey' he shouted and walked to the living room to go up the stairs. But she was in the living room. Tony stopped. He stopped walking, he stopped breathing, he stopped living. She was there. His beautiful wife lay on the sofa, her eyes widely open, staring at him, so directly. There was fear in her eyes. Her arm hang down the couch, blood was flowing down her arm, dripping from the fingers. Tony came nearer. Her throat was slit open, the blood was still drowning out of the wound, colouring her white blouse red and also the light olive coloured carpet into a dark red-brown puddle of blood.

'No' Tony tried to breath. It was impossible. He sank down in front of his beautiful wife. His dead wife. Silent tears ran down his cheek and dropped onto the carpet in the same tact as her blood drops were falling down, so silently.

'No' he whispered again.

'Nooooo!' Tony shouted loudly.

There were thousands of questions coming into his mind. Who did this? What about their child? How did the murderer came into the house? Did she leave him in? Did she know her? Was she a target? But...why?

'Why?' Tony whispered.

'Why?' he asked louder.

'Simple: Revenge' a deep voice behind him said dryly.

Tony looked up from the body of his wife. Slowly, he stood up. He knew that voice and he knew that he had been after her. He turned around, all very slowly. He looked at him, into his face, emotionless. His dark brown eyes staring at him with any expression.

'Why?' Tony asked.

'I loved her' Dr. Ari Haswari admitted smilingly.

Tony stared at his little daughter in his arm. 'Give me Kelly back' he whispered. He wasn't able to say anything loudly. He wasn't able to scream.

'She is so beautiful' Ari said. 'So much like her' he nodded to Caitlin DiNozzo, lying dead on the sofa, her throat cut open with a knife.

'She watched it?' Tony asked silently. Ari smiled at Tony's daughter. She was looking at her father, no expression in her face, nothing.

'Yes, she didn't even started to cry' he added.

Tony did not get angry. He did not know why. 'Give me Kelly' he said and stepped forwards.

'No' Ari smiled again. 'I will take her. I will teach her. She will have a better life than with you.'

'No. You will teach her to kill. You will make a killer out of her' Tony said more loudly and with more strength.

'Yes. I loved Caitlin and I regret that I had to kill her. But it causes you pain and it makes her little child what she never was: Perfect.'

'Kate was perfect.'

'She had pity. She wasn't able to stab me in Autopsy. I wished she had. Now I will train little Kelly not to be weak. Not to have pity...if you excuse me now' Ari said and turned to go.

'Wait' Tony shouted loudly. He wanted to pick his gun but it wasn't in his holster. Ari just smiled tiredly.

'Good bye, Agent DiNozzo' he said and walked out of the door.

'No' Tony screamed and ran after him.

'After all, it is Very Special Agent DiNozzo' he screamed and grabbed Ari from behind. He tore his daughter out of the terrorist's hands. Ari wiped the blood from his lip.

'Oh' he said licking the red blood away. He struck out his right arm and hit Tony directly at his left temple. He fell down and Ari caught up little Kelly, the not even one year old daughter.

Tony hit the ground and immediately lost consciousness.

'Good bye, very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo' Ari smiled at walked toward the door. He drove away and left the DiNozzo's house and Washington behind.

When Tony woke up he found himself in the hospital. It was all white around and it looked to sterile. He hated hospitals. He looked at the red roses in the vase. He didn't notice the beautifulness and didn't smell the nice flavour of the flower.

He didn't recognize the blossom leaves shining in its wonderful natural colour.

He would never do so again, since he has lost his two most important roses.

**Please review.**

**After all the reviews I got, I considered writing a next chapter. But please leave me enough time until I figuered out a story with a structure. Yes, I will continue.**


	2. New Moon

Chapter 2

Tony woke up again. It was so warm, he sweated. His complete T-Shirt was arm. 'Bête noire' he muttered and looked around. He was still in the hospital. He looked at his night table. His cell phone lay there. He switched it on and looked at the small clock. Two in the morning. 9 new messages. 'Hell' he murmured and started to read.

_Call back immediately. – McGee_

_Call me as soon as you wake up. McGee – Gibbs_

_News to the murder. Call back – McGee_

_Are you all right? –McGee_

_Ducky found out something interesting. As soon as you wake up, call back. – McGee_

_Tony, I heard what happened. Gibbs won't let me out until I finished work on the evidences. How are you? – Abby_

_Heard about Ducky's found. Call me – Abby_

_Gibbs told me to leave you rest. Why don't you write back? Still sleeping? Write when you wake up – Abby_

_What splendid news Ducky has! But still sad. We have no clue about Kelly. Sorry; Abby – McGee_

_Call back. – Gibbs_

Tony sighed. He had to call back. And what was the splendid news? There was nothing good at his situation. Wife dead, child abducted by an Al Qaeda terrorist. Tony looked outside the window. It rained. He had to get out of this cage. Without thinking a lot he stood up and got dressed in his usual clothes again. He wanted to go out of the door when he heard footsteps coming nearer. They stopped in front of the door. A female voice said something in a foreign language. Tony didn't understand a word. But no one was answering so Tony assumed that she was talking via cell phone.

Suddenly it stopped and Tony hid behind the door which opened. A woman stepped in, about thirty-five years old, Tony estimated. She was tall, muscular, seemed to be Arabic, she had dark brown hair worn in a pigtail. She stared at the empty bed and pulled out her gun. Tony attacked from behind and kicked the gun out of her hands. He threw her on the bed but before he could react to anything else he found himself lying on the ground and the woman picking up her gun again.

'You're fast' Tony admitted.

'Was trained to' she said with a light accent.

'Who are you?' Tony asked.

'My name is Ziva David. I'm from Mossad' she explained still pointing the gun at DiNozzo.

'Great, Mossad, isn't that Israeli?' he asked.

She nodded. 'I am here because your agency is trying to search and kill a Mossad agent' she said.

'What? You mean Ari?' Tony asked confused. What the hell was he talking about? Ari had worked for Mossad and FBI, finally trying to get into an Al Qaeda cell for FBI, then turned against them. In the last moment Gibbs had managed to distract the missile and Ari had vanished.

'Wait!' he said and stood up. 'Do I get this right? First, you send an agent down here who turns against everybody he had been working for and suddenly disappears. Three years later he comes back, kills my wife and kidnaps my child? And I shouldn't have a reason to kill him?...Wait, what's about Gibbs?' he asked.

'Your boss Gibbs is trying to find and kill Ari.'

'He murdered my wife.'

'He did not.'

'He abducted Kelly!'

That Ziva-woman sighed. 'Ari Haswari has returned to Israel after his mission three years ago. He actually was in vacation when he came back here and since then, he cannot be found.'

'You mean, you lost one of your agents because he turned over to...I don't know who but you still protect him?'

'I only came here to warn NCIS that if they try to search Ari and kill him they will get into conflict with Mossad. He is our agent and we care about him.'

'And why are you right here?'

'Because I got the orders from Mossad director to kill you' Ziva said and slackened the gun.

In exactly that moment, Tony's cell phone rang. He used that moment to kick off the gun for a second time and hit the not concentrated Ziva in the face.

'Sorry, I usually don't hit women' he said and ran out of the door not before grabbing his cell phone. He ran through the corridor and tried to hit the green button.

'Yeah' he gasped.

'Tony! Finally you answer' he heard McGee's worrying voice.

'McGee! Mossad is here, they're after me' he screamed trying not to overrun the doctors and patients in the corridor. It was very crowded although it was deep night.

'What? You mean that officer David? She wants to prevent us searching after Ari. Morrow said we could get problems with Israel.'

'No! She was here to kill me. She's after me' Tony shouted.

'What?' McGee asked.

'Wait, are you at work?' Tony asked trying not to stop for wondering. It was two in the morning.

'Yeah, we have a lot to do these days. Have you already heard about the Autopsy finding of-'

'McGee? McGee!' Tony yelled but the connection was cut off. Tony reached the main exit and stopped. He was lucky that he was already dressed and wore his jacket because it poured outside. He looked around. His eyes stopped on a black car where suddenly two men stepped out. 'Shit' he cursed and ran back into the hospital. He ran around a corner and saw Ziva looking around. He entered the door behind him and closed it. He looked around. He was in a small storeroom.

He waited. He had no idea how much time passed but he decided to go out. He opened the door and looked aside. Nobody to see. He ran out and searched another exit. He saw a door and got out through the back of the hospital. He stood on a parking lot. He looked for a car that was easy to break open. He bypassed the circuit of the very old car and started to drive away. He didn't know where to go so he drove to the NCIS yard. He passed the guard and drove to the back door of Autopsy.

He opened the door. 'Anthony? What's up?' Ducky asked and looked up from the body on Autopsy. It was a woman with about twenty-years, she was tall and white. Next to her lay pieces of skin-coloured plastic in a bag.

'What's this?' Tony asked.

'That's for Abby. She should analyse-'

'Ducky. That's the face to my wife' Tony shouted at the pieces of skin-coloured plastics. It was a mask, detailed and showed the face of Caitlin.

'Hasn't Gibbs called you?' the doctor asked. Tony shook his head.

'This' he pointed to the corpse 'is not Caitlin. It is a stranger who wore a mask. You didn't have a close look on the dead woman on your sofa. Gibbs assumed that Ari waited for you so that you first don't notice that it wasn't Katie.'

'You mean, the woman...this woman is dead? And she wore a mask? Like in Mission Impossible? Or Fantomas?'

'Yes, like the movie villain in this Luis de Funes film, Tony?'

'Where's Kate?'

Ducky sighed. 'This is the question we all want to answer.'

'This David woman was here?' Tony asked all of sudden.

'Yes. You met her?'

'She explained that Mossad wants me dead.'

'With which reason?'

'I don't know.'

'Tony, calm down.'

Tony tried to breathe slowly. 'What did she tell you?' he asked.

Ducky sighed again and removed his gloves. 'Well, let's start with Ari. After he turned against Mossad and FBI and probably started working for Al Qaeda although his mission failed, he decides to return to Washington three years later. There he kills a woman and puts her on your couch and masks her like your wife, Katie, who he felt attracted to.'

'He told me he loved her.'

'Let's consider this as true. He waits for you and knocks you out in the believe that your wife is dead and he abducts your daughter. He knows that when you wake up again, Gibbs will tell you that this is not Kate who died but a stranger. So he kidnapped your girl and your wife.'

'Ziva told me they don't know either where Ari is' Tony reminded him.

At that moment McGee came in. 'Tony' he said astonished and walked to them. 'Tell me you found something out' Tony muttered.

'In a matter of fact, I did. Ziva David is not acting for Mossad. She officially is on vacation. And the director, Eli David obviously didn't know about any operation.'

'That means she works for Ari' Tony said.

'Not for. Abby found a 55% match of Ziva's and Ari's DNA' McGee explained.

'That's too less for siblings' Ducky muttered.

'They're half siblings and Eli David is their common father' McGee explained smilingly. 'And now comes the best-'

'Come on, probie' Tony said nerved.

'We recorded a talk between Ziva and Ari and translated it. Ari told Ziva to kill Tony and to blindly trust him.'

'Which means she doesn't know anything about Kate or Kelly?' Tony asked.

'No' McGee shook his head. 'Although her half-brother suddenly disappeared three years ago, she reacts to what he says even now. She doesn't have a clue. We bugged her cell phone and Ari told her you weren't so important. She's already on the flight back to Israel.'

'And where's he?'

'We have no idea. And we assume that Ziva doesn't know either. She just wanted to do her brother a favour.'

'Shit' Tony cursed. 'He has Kelly and Kate and we have no idea where he is or what he is about to do with them.

I promise, when he does harm them in any kind of way, I will perform Autopsy on him personally, while he's alive' Tony shouted.

**An angry Tony, an abducted Kate and Kelly, a naive Ziva and an evil terrorist..._please review_ and tell me if I should continue because actually the first chapter was considered as a one shot.**


	3. Eclipse

**Okay, I _had _to continue. I'm sorry if it doesn't directly fit into your opinion on Ari but just read and comment and help me to do better. **

**And to the story headlines: I hate the twilight book/ TV series. The first chap is called Twilight because of the episode of NCIS. Of course, it's a reference. The second chapter, New Moon, shows a new hope for Tony: Neither Kate nor Kelly are dead. Moon is also Month (very old) so I think he has a new chance with the change (change of month, I know, very figuratively). Eclipse is the darkening, the darkening of possibilities because with the fact that Kate and Kelly are abducted, they first seem to have no chance or a clue. So the world seems darker for them. What Breaking Dawn will mean, is, I think, clear. Well, that's my interpretation but actually, I just needed chapter titles.**

Chapter 3

Kate woke up with a terrible headache. She didn't open her eyes until she realized she wasn't on the couch anymore. She looked around and saw a small room with a huge window at the end and a balcony. It showed a beach and a sea outside. Immediately she sat up. How did she get here? She didn't remember. The last thing she remembered was having a sleep on the couch after Kelly had been finally fallen asleep, too. She wanted to stand up from the bed until she realized she only wore underpants and a bra. Anxious she looked around. Someone must have kidnapped her and removed her clothes.

She walked to the door. Locked. She walked over to the balcony door which was locked, too. If someone had abducted her, he wouldn't lock her up in a room with such a huge window which she could easily broke. Especially because there were so many things around, it looked like a usual sleeping room: A bookshelf, a desk, a wardrobe and a lot more. She sat down on the bed again. She couldn't spot her clothes. 'I just hope that I am dreaming' she said to herself and lay down on the bed again. She didn't know what to do with what information she had gained.

She must have been kidnapped. But who? And why? What about Kelly? And where was Tony? He wanted to come home and she had waited for him. He must have already found out that she wasn't at their house anymore. She now needed to find out where she was at first. That was easy. A look outside the window and it was for sure that it wasn't Washington anymore. It seemed to be pretty warm, there was a beach and a few palms. Beyond there, only wide, turquoise sea. She must be somewhere in the south, she supposed Florida or the West coast.

But why should anybody bring her there? This was the next question: Who? They had no current case that could involve a kidnapping so she either supposed any manic idiots or someone who wants revenge. Well, she had a lot of enemies as former FBI agent and current NCIS agent, although she was in maternity leave. But this wouldn't stop anybody. The next question directly followed: Kelly. Did they see her and take her as well? Or did they leave her in the house where Tony surely found her? She hoped that they haven't even noticed her and that she was in the lucky arms of her father. She loved Kelly over all and could never forgive herself if anything happened to her, especially because of her dangerous work.

She covered herself with the bedclothes again but was still sitting. She tried to think. Who wanted this? And why was she in such an uncommon place for a kidnapping? She actually imagined an abandoned cellar or canalisation like Tony once. But who on earth would kidnap her, bring her to a flat in the south and put her into a room with a huge window. It seemed too easy to escape. She just couldn't sit around. She walked to the window and looked outside. She saw other flats directly next to hers, all of them directed to the beach. She tried to make out an alarm system or hidden video cameras.

She saw something that could be a bug or camera, one of them outside the window directed outside and one inside in the corner of the ceiling, directed on the room. Kate sighed. It was never as easy as it seemed on the first glance _(I'm sorry if I still mix up the past forms like past simple and present perfect but when I write fast, I don't pay a lot attention to it and in German language we have one past for writing and one past for speaking, so it's a lot easier)_. Kate walked back to the bed. When they were watching her, why haven't they come in yet? She sat down again. There was nothing she could do but wait.

Dr. Ari Haswari sat on the couch in the living room. He had little Kelly in his arms and slightly rocked her in his hands. She was so cute, it reminded him on his own little girl. It was so long time ago, he barely remembered when his own child was a baby. He looked into the dark brown eyes of Kate and the small lips of Tony. The baby smiled at him, reached his hand out and grabbed his nose.

Ari smiled and tickled her belly with his finger. She grabbed it with her hands. Kelly started to laugh. There was a little 'bing' and he looked at the laptop standing on the table in front of him. _You have 1 new message._ He looked at the surveillance camera. Kate was awake. She had been wandering around in her room, checking escape possibilities. Ari opened the e-mail account. A message from his own daughter from Israel, of course, she had written in English, a language, Ari had taught her when she had been three years old. Now she was fluent in both, English and Hebrew. He had always been careful what and how to teach her and she had visited an international school in Israel which her grandfather, Eli, had paid. But Ari had always tried to teach her himself and now she was such a cruel killer and an evil bastard as he was. He was so proud on her.

_Do you have Caitlin and Kelly? Eli wants to know where you are. Ziva freaked out when she found out what she helped you with. They think I know something but I denied. Please write me back through a secure server. Mossad is still searching you. I miss you, daddy. I come over as soon as Eli let's me leave. I told him to go on vacation but I fear that he's gonna observe me. However, I find a way to get to you. As always. Don't write me where you are, I'll find out. I want to help you. Shall I do something, e. g. concerning Tony? Be careful._

_I love you. Yours, Rose_

_PS: I love you. Wished I could be there._

_PPS: You know that you can always count on me. Eli tried to beat information about you out of me. I take it as another training session. CU_

_(I'm sorry but I had to bring in the new character of Ari's daughter to make it more reasonable why he could be so kind to Kelly and actually have a father's instinct. If you don't like Ari: His daughter is just like him.)_ He smiled and shortly wrote back. He looked at Kelly. She had already felt asleep. She looked so cute with her tiny eyes shut and her breathing regularly. He softly put her on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen.

He didn't want his daughter to kill Tony. He wanted to do this by himself. He didn't know why he hasn't done so when he had time to. A mistake he would perhaps have to pay for. But not now. Now he had to occupy with little Kelly. And then with little Caitlin.

'This is of no use, Tony' Ducky said when he watched Tony staring on the plasma screen without moving. He has been sitting like this for over an hour now.

'I know' he answered aggressively. He had a terrible headache and couldn't think. He refused to go back to hospital or to go home. He needed to be there. He didn't know where 'there' was, but he couldn't go home. Not where he has seen Kate dead. Although it wasn't Kate.

'Have you found out who the stranger was?' Tony asked. He didn't even try to get other thoughts.

'Yes, she was a marine, Leanne Baker. No family, rare friends. I think it was a coincidence that he killed her.'

'Great. Doesn't make our work easier, does it?' Tony paid back and hit his head on the desk. 'I...want...this...bastard...dead' he said.

'Tony, that is of no use either' McGee commented while hacking anything into his computer.

Tony looked up. McGee was appalled by the look of his face. He had cried. He had barely seen Tony crying before. He had dark circles around his eyes and his face was red hot. He had a lot of anger to bear.

'Have you ever loved?' Tony asked. 'You never married. Never got a child. Never lost both of-'

'Anthony!' Ducky yelled warningly.

'Sorry, Duck' Tony muttered and stared back on the empty desk in front of him.

'Where the hell could he be?' Tony asked. He had no clue where Ari could have kidnapped his two girl to. He also had no clue why. Simple revenge, as he has told him? Simply the fact that he loved Kate? Another try for her to suffer Stockholm syndrome as she had done in the Autopsy over four years ago? Or was he just completely off-mind and tried to save the rest of his fucking life with any other stupid idea? He was so incalculable.

Gibbs walked down the stairs.

'What happened?' McGee asked after he saw his boss' angry face.

'Neither director Eli David nor Ziva David had a clue. Ari must have tricked them all. But they said they had a suspect and would try to get information out of her.' 'Her?' Ducky asked. 'I don't know. They didn't want to cooperate. They want to solute it in their kind of way' Gibbs said and sat down at his desk. 'You found out anything?' he asked.

All three shook their heads. 'Despite the fact that the dead woman was called Leanne Baker. No family, no friends. The Navy was her already to get the corpse. She was highly decorated and gets adequate funeral' McGee explained.

Gibbs nodded. 'This asshole has Kelly. And Kate. We need to get them back. Both of them' he said aggressively.

'I need coffee' he added and walked off again.

'I need to search them' Tony decided when Gibbs was walked away.

'And where do you start seeking?' McGee asked ironically.

'Don't know. Israel?'

'I don't think so. He doesn't want to hide so near to Eli and Ziva. But I think he wants to hide near to you. Although I assume, near is relative' Ducky answered.

'That would be where?' Tony asked. He had never had such a kind of headache.

'I think he stayed in America. Everybody is looking after him. But I think he would take the risk to fly. Perhaps we should start looking after reserved flight in the past two days' Ducky proposed and while he did so, McGee already started doing his McGee-ish hacking stuff.

Kate looked outside. The sun was going down again and the sky turned into a yellow shadow. The sea coloured itself in yellow and golden colours, too which made the waves play with the shadows and the beach turning darker. Slowly, the sky got darker again and turned reddish. The red got darker and the sea turned purple. It was a natural play of the colours and naturally, it was beautiful to watch if one has time to think about it and to see the miracles and wonder of the blue planet.

Kate was lying in the bed, wrapped up warm in the bedclothes that were dark red, not blood-red, but dark red. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She was scared to hell. She had no clue of what happened to Tony but she was sure that he could look after himself. But what worried her most, was the idea that something could have happened to Kelly. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to her. She was the cutest girl she'd ever seen and she was her daughter. She just could not imagine that anybody or she herself, could do any harm to her. She was everything to her. Nothing could ever separate them.

She turned around and sat up when she heard a sudden noise. Someone turned a key in the lock and opened the door. Kate was a bit ashamed that she just wore underpants and her bra. A man stepped in and closed the door behind him. Kate couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ari Haswari, she hadn't seen him for three years and she...just couldn't describe what she felt. There was so much to describe. Why he? Which reason? Did he have Kelly? Why did he kidnap her? Why she?

'Ari' she whispered.

'Oh, you recognize me, Caitlin' he smiled and sat down at the corner of the bed.

'What do you want from me?' she asked and tried to move away. She didn't want to get so close to him.

'Why so shy?' he asked and grabbed her arm. 'Down there in autopsy you weren't that shy, either' he said and let his hand slip to her back. He pushed her forwards so that her faces nearly touched. 'You know, I never forgot that. I had to think about it very often. One of the reasons why I returned...twice. And this time again' he still smiled.

Kate couldn't decide if she would rather like to hit him into his face or kiss him.

She breathed deeply. 'What do you want?' she asked slowly. 'Where is Tony? And what is about Kelly?'

'Oh, Kelly is safe. But I can't promise the same about your husband, Mrs. DiNozzo' he spoke the last words of her name with scornfulness.

Kate decided that she would rather like to hit him into his face. She did not. 'What is with him?'

'My sister tried to kill him. She failed.'

'See, that shows again that you can't achieve anything. Every mission you ever did, failed!' she said loudly.

He looked at her. Simply stared at her. She just couldn't stand his sight. She looked away, his eyes showed pure hatred, no sign of any fondness, sympathy or tenderness.

She screamed loudly when he pulled her hair down. 'Don't talk to me like that' he said in an astonishing quiet way. He still had self-discipline, he could control himself.

'What about Kelly?' she asked when he put away his hand from her hair but laid it on her back again. She ignored it.

'She is safe.'

'Where?'

'Here.'

'I wanna see her.'

'I'm sorry but I can't allow you that' he said smilingly slightly and evilly.

'Ari, I want-'

'You are not in the position to want anything' he said with his deep voice loudly. 'You don't even know where you are' he added.

'Tell me. At the sea' she said.

He just laughed. 'Your child is save. With me.'

'Why did you bring me here, Ari?' she asked angrily.

'Because I love you.'

That was the moment when she stopped breathing. He must have lost his mind, completely lost his mind. He was a killing psychopath, a terrorist, a mad man. She couldn't believe what she saw and heard. She couldn't stand his evil smile, his face, his so alluring and...kind eyes. She screamed out loudly and stood up. In panic she ran towards the door but he caught her from behind and pushed her on the bed again.

'Calm' he said but she didn't calm down. She hit him directly into his face and tried to run towards the door again. She stopped and looked at her belly. There was nothing. She looked at her back above her bottom. There was a knife in there, everything was bleeding. Blood ran down. She pulled out the knife and looked at it. She looked at Ari Haswari and then everything went black in front of her eyes.

She heard herself hitting the ground.

The last thing she heard. _(If I expressed it a bit unclear: Ari threw a knife and hit her at the back and she fainted. No serious knife wound because Ari's a trained doctor.)_

Ari lay her on the bed and put a towel under her back. She was still unconscious. He first cleaned the knife at the towel and put it back at the holster of his jeans. He wiped a strand of hair from her face. She was so beautiful, with her eyes closed. He went to his bathroom and grabbed some bandages and a first aid kit. He was a trained medical and knew how to keep the damage as low as possible. He had exactly known what he did. Long time ago he had overcome losing his temper. He never lost control, his girl had helped him to self-discipline himself. And he had taught her. Taught her to be a self-disciplined killer, with no pity.

He sat down next to Kate when he was finished.

He stared at the bandages, in red and white.

'It's all right, Caitlin' he muttered.

'He's a bastard! A complete psychopath. He's completely off!'

'Tony, calm down.'

'When he has done any harm to her, I promise you-'

'Tony, calm down. Please!' McGee said nerved.

Tony looked at the probie without any understanding. 'McGee! He's a terrorist and he killed a lot of people in his life. Life isn't any worth for him.'

'He told he loved Kate. He wouldn't kill her.'

'And Kelly?'

'Neither. Because it is her child.'

'And mine, too. And he hates me. He wanted to kill me.'

'He didn't.'

'I bet he already regrets.'

'I found something' McGee said and double-clicked the image on his monitor. It appeared on the big screen. 'Ari hired a plane. A small plane and the pilot's name was Mohammed Assad. Here's his driver's licence and he's searched by FBI for relations to Al Qaeda.'

'What a surprise.'

'He was found dead just after the plane landed yesterday on Hawaii.'

'Hawaii?'

'Yes. A small airport on Big Island. He used the name René Saurel _(For those who don't know: The name on his fake pass port in 'Kill Ari'.)_ and he travelled with his daughter, Kelly Saurel. She even had a fake passport.'

'I'll kill him. What about Kate?'

'Nothing. But he carried a lot of luggage.'

'I WILL kill him. If he smuggled her over in a small trunk, I swear you-'

'Tony!' McGee screamed as loudly as he could.

Tony winced and looked around.

'Let's fly to Hawaii' McGee proposed.

'It's my mission' Tony said pissed off and went to his desk.

'But it cares all of us' Gibbs said when he walked in, a coffee in his hand.

'But-'

'Be glad. The director even gave permission.'

'But how did you know he was on Hawaii?' McGee asked surprised.

'She has her own ways' Gibbs said and looked up.

Jenny stood her and smiled on the team. She hoped they'd bring their agent back.

She knew that the team could never be the same if one part of the puzzle was lost. _(That you can see in all those flash-backs when the team remembers Kate. Of course, Ziva has her qualities, too but she could never replace Kate. I have to admit that I didn't like Kate at first but when I first time watched NCIS in English I realized that the fact why I didn't like Kate had only been her sychronisation voice...Since then I think it's sad that the character died...But the death of Ari is even more sad ;) .)_

**Please review. And help me to make the story better.**


	4. Breaking Dawn

Chapter 4

Kate woke up again. She breathed heavily and sweated. She still wore only underpants and a bra. Sexistic bastard, she muttered. She looked outside. It had become night and it the dark blue waves were silent. She heard the calm roar of the surf. She sighed. This bastard had his girl and she didn't want to know what he did to her. She needed to get out. She searched the room and found a jeans and a T-Shirt of him. They were too big and too male but she didn't care. She walked over to the window and the door to the balcony. She looked around and directly into the camera.

She smiled and hoped he wouldn't see her. She tried to open door and window but they were both locked. She sighed and kicked the window as fast as she could. She was trained in kicking hard, having grown up with three older brothers and one sister. The windows smashed and thousand of little splitters flew around. It made a horrible noise. She didn't turn around and in bare foot she stepped out trying not to slit her feet up at the broken pieces of glass.

She stood on the balcony and looked down to the beach. About two and a half meters, she jumped down, it was not a real height. She looked around and decided to run around the house. She needed to know if he told the truth about Kelly: That he had her, too and that she was alright. Kate felt anger and fear at the same time and couldn't tell which one overweight. She ran around, jumped over a fence and toward the front door. She knew that Ari must have noticed her escape attempt. She wanted to broke the front window, too, when the door opened.

Ari stood there, her little girl in his hand.

'I bet you wouldn't leave her here' he smiled.

Kate ran towards him and without thinking she just hit him into the face. Something she already wanted to do for over four years. She tore Kelly off his hands and fondled her in her own arms.

The little baby didn't even cry. Kate looked at her. She looked quite okay. She looked up into Ari's smiling face. He tried to stop with his hands his nose from bleeding.

Kate just decided to turn around and run for it, when she looked into the barrel of a gun. There was a second person next to Ari who had just appeared. It was a woman from about nineteen years at most who pointed the gun directly at her head. She was tall, nearly as tall as Ari, she had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, she seemed to be pretty fit and muscular.

She and Ari were so similar. Kate couldn't believe her eyes. The same expression on their faces. Kate would have never believed that Ari...no, that could never be true. She fondled her own baby's hair. Kelly was so cute and Ari was such a bastard. He could have never produced such a beautiful girl as the one standing right in front of Kate.

Now she knew at least, that Ari was able to handle a child like Kelly and that he would have never done any harm to her. Kate sighed when she walked into the house again. Ari took Kelly without a word and sat down on the couch. Kate sat down opposite to him, staring at him while an Al Qaeda terrorist and by FBI wanted person played with her little child. The woman came back from the kitchen and brought Ari ice and a tissue for his nose. She took over Kelly and played with her. Although Kate was as angry as never before she had to admit that Ari's daughter really had a hand for little children.

'So you think you can escape like that?' Ari smiled.

Kate did not respond. If the woman haven't had Kelly in her arms, she would have done any possible to kill Ari, immediately.

'You know that this will have consequences' he continued.

'You can't keep me here forever. And Kelly neither' she yelled and looked into his stupid, arrogant face. He was the pure evil, a bad-ass. She couldn't imagine that he had helped and seen a woman like his daughter growing up.

'Is that your daughter?' she asked more silent to be for sure.

He nodded.

'My name is Rose' she said quietly and she slightly rocked the child. About thirty seconds, Kelly was sleeping.

Kate was really impressed. 'How old are you?' she asked.

'Seventeen.'

Wow, she would have guessed her far older.

'However' Ari stood up. 'I think as my bedroom didn't please you, I have found a more adequate sleeping room for you. Stand up' he said and grabbed Kate's arm. He brought her to the stairways and led her down into the cellar.

There was only spare light and the walls were not plastered. He opened a door and kicked her onto the bed. It was an old bed and the only furniture in the room.

'I think you will be more comfortable in her' he muttered and closed the door.

Kate heard the lock turning. She sighed and let herself fall onto the bed. She had no idea how to get out of this situation.

Of course, Tony knew that she was missing and he was, of course, searching her.

But how on hell should he find little Caitlin?

McGee joined him at the bar. 'Which number is this?' he asked.

'I think between five or six' Tony muttered staring at his tequila.

'You're kidding.'

'Unfortunately not.'

McGee looked into Tony's face. He was red as a tomato, his white eyes looked as if they were bleeding, the rings under his eyes were blue and McGee could actually see how hot he felt because of the alcohol.

'You are drunk' he decided. There was not much to decide. It was a simple fact.

'There is no way to find Kate.'

'There is. Gibbs is still talking with the people of the city. Somebody _must_ have seen her.'

'No. There is no way to rescue her. Ari killed her.'

'No. He would not.'

'Wake up, probie!' Tony screamed. McGee looked into his face. Tears ran down Tony's cheek. He felt pity for his colleague. McGee could not imagine what Tony felt. Having lost everything.

'No, he won't kill her' McGee muttered and settled down at the bar.

He ordered a cocktail.

He didn't want to believe this.

He just didn't.

_It was day time and it was quite bright. But he didn't wear sunglasses. He walked on through the empty city. He looked around but there was nobody in sight. Nobody on the streets, nobody in the shops, nobody in the houses. It was awkward, the whole city seemed abandoned. Tony was the only person on the whole Island. At least he thought that. To be honest, he just saw someone moving at the end of the street. Tony began to run, first slower, then faster. The shadow ran away, too and Tony hunted him to the upper part of the Island, up to the mountains._

_It was fascinating how fast he could run but he didn't even notice. He was running up the big mountain when he got nearer to the person. He identified him as Ari Haswari, clothed in his typical black motor cycle suit. Ari turned around and looked at him. Tony didn't stop running but somehow, he didn't get any closer to Ari. He just stayed where he was, about twenty meters away from his arch-enemy. Ari began to smile. Then it turned over into a laughter, an evil laughter. He laughed louder and louder. Tony ran faster and faster but just didn't move._

_Suddenly the earth opened and he fell into the gap. He fell down looking up and Ari's face appeared above the gap. Tony fell deeper and deeper. He turned himself to watch where he was falling into. He saw something yellow coming nearer and becoming bigger until he finally fell into the earth core._

Tony woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around. He was in a room he did not know, in a bed he did not know with a woman he did not know. She turned around.

'Why are you awake?' the unknown girl moaned. 'Nightmare' Tony breathed deeply. 'Did we...did we...?' he didn't want to ask. He was afraid of the answer. The woman shook his head.

'No, you were too well-oiled. I only took your younger boyfriend along.'

'Boyfriend?' Tony asked and looked over to the floor. McGee was still sleeping. 'He's not my boyfriend!' Tony said disgusted.

'Not? Oh, I thought you were' the girl moaned and lay down again. Only a few seconds later she was sleeping. She was drunk as well.

Tony stood up from the bed. He had a terrible headache. He remembered nothing from the last night. He stumbled over and woke up McGee ad together and both drunk they tried to find their clothes and get dressed. They walked out of the house and tried to figure out where they were. Sun rise they finally managed to find their hotel – and a very angry Gibbs who directly put them both into bed again.

Gibbs sighed. They would never be able to rescue Caitlin like that.

Kate opened her eyes and sat up. She couldn't imagine how she had been able to sleep in this room. She had no idea how late it was and how long she had slept. There was no light and she couldn't see anything.

She didn't want to move, she was too scared. She lay back again in the bed. There was nothing to do but to wait. Ari and his psychopathic daughter had her child Kelly and Ton had no idea where she was. Slowly, silent tears began to run down her cheeks.

She sobbed calmly until she finally began to cry and to scream.

'Boss, I found out something' McGee said and looked up from his laptop.

'Show me' the boss ordered.

'I controlled the recent flights to Hawai'i and I found a certain Rose Haswari.'

'This asshole has a daughter?' Gibbs asked when he looked at the image of her passport.

McGee nodded. 'I watched the surveillance camera records of the airport. She is taking the taxi number 4022.'

Gibbs nodded and only two hours later they stood in the street where Ari's house was. Fortunately, every taxi had a chip which showed where the taxi had been. Tony, McGee and Gibbs held their guns in their hands and moved forward. Gibbs gave silent orders and Tony walked around the house to safe through the back door. He waited for the signal and kicked open the door. He moved into the kitchen and saw Gibbs and McGee. They all went through every room. Tony kicked open another door and entered the sleeping room.

'Clear' he said and examined it. It looked as if someone recently took away clothes in a hurry. 'Holy shit' he cursed. 'I think they both fled' he shouted and walked back to Gibbs and McGee who both stood in the living room searching for something useful. 'He must have known that we came' Gibbs muttered. That moment they heard a scream. Tony looked at the other two agents. It sounded like a woman, down in the cellar. They searched for the stairways and walked downstairs.

Gibbs took the keys from the wall and opened the only locked door.

'Kate!' Tony shouted and ran into the room. Small, little Caitlin sat there on the bed, only wearing a bra and underpants. McGee raised an eyebrow. Well, he decided not to say anything. Tony ran to his wife and hugged her deeply.

Gibbs sighed when he saw the couple kissing.

'What's about Ari? Where's Kelly?' Kate asked suddenly. Tony sat down next to her.

'No' she whispered.

'He's gone. Nobody was upstairs' he explained.

'No' Caitlin whispered and more tears ran down over the already dried ones.

Her face was covered by tears and she screamed and shouted and cursed everybody she knew.

Twenty-eight days later Tony sat on his chair at his desk in the office. He stared at the computer and was lost in his thoughts.

'How's Kate?' McGee asked. Kate was in hospital.

'I don't know' Tony answered without looking up when McGee sat down at his desk. She had had a breakdown yesterday and mentally couldn't do anything anymore.

'And how are you?' McGee asked. Tony hesitated. The question didn't reach his mind. He shrugged. He had no answer how he should feel. Only a month ago, everything had been okay. Only a month ago, everything had been perfect.

Too perfect, nothing was perfect in life.

'I'm going to get a coffee' he said and stood up. He needed to leave work behind him, he wanted to escape from the daily routine and just run off. Run somewhere where nobody knew him and where he knew nobody. Ten minutes later he found himself in one of the worst quarters of Washington, out there in the suburbs of the industrial quarters. It was about eight pm already and it was dark.

He hoped nobody would miss him, nobody should notice that he ran off, people wouldn't start to worry that fast. Just a routine cocktail at the bar, maybe he didn't make it home and landed in a strip bar, yes, this was Tony DiNozzo, that girl-loving Sexistic idiot, not the caring and responsible husband and father.

Well, a father without a child, he must really be a good father. Tony sat down. He didn't care where he sat, he sat down under the bridge. He ignored the homeless on the other side of the bridge, Tony felt like him, homeless. He had nowhere to go, too.

Tony didn't know how long he has been sitting there staring onto the street but suddenly a black car stopped right in front of him. He didn't even dare to look up until someone stepped out and kneed down next to him.

'What do you want?' he muttered not even looking.

'I think you're missing something' a female voice said.

Tony looked up. The woman sat down next to him. She was carrying his little baby in her arms.

'Kelly' he whispered.

He looked at the woman. He knew her from the photos.

'Rose?' he asked confused.

She gave him the baby. She looked healthy and okay. 'Kelly is alright. How's her mother?' Rose asked.

'Kate's...at wits end. She...is completely off mind' Tony stammered.

He couldn't believe it. 'Why...?' he wanted to ask and hugged his little child.

Rose sighed. 'You know, I always understood my father and why he did what he did. Which doesn't mean that I support him. I hid him when we were back in Israel but he's gone abroad for a new mission and I...know how difficult it is to lose someone...loved' she whispered and tried to smile.

'Thank...thank you so much' Tony cried and tears of joy left his eyes. 'How can I thank you...Won't you get problems?'

She laughed shortly. 'Aunt Ziva and granddaddy Eli already tried to beat out the current position of Ari. I don't give up that easily and I don't fear Ari. He can't be worse than Eli' she said and stood up again.

'I am sure you will make a better family' she said and drove away in her car.

Tony looked at little Kelly in his arms. Tears dropped on her cheek. She laughed and her little hands tried to grab Tony's nose.

He started to laugh, louder and louder. Now, he could finally be happy again. He stood up and with Kelly in his arms he walked the way to the hospital.

He walked through the green park and smelled the flavour of the flowers.

He could finally see all the colours of the roses again.

**There is no reason why a cruel terrorist like Dr. Ari Haswari shouldn't have a nice daughter who decides to give Tony and Caitlin their daughter back. Well, she mentions that she knows what such a loss in the family means. And just to mention it: There's a reason why this story is called 'Roses'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
